Forever Yours
by XxOnlyYouForeverxX
Summary: Lorcan and Grace after the whole series. The couple are hand in hand watching the moonlight, both now immortal. Grace is now the same age as Lorcan, for she is his donator. The look into eachothers eyes and a hunger is pulling them in. My first story, please don't hate! But i appreciate the comments. I never saw a Lemon story about them so i wanted to make one. One-shot!


I do not own Vampirates or anything. I love the Vampirate Series and again i dont own the Vampirate series!

Lorcan and grace were walking hand in hand under the full moon.  
Lorcan stopped and stared at grace. Grace stared back, she blushed and looked down from Lorcans gaze. Lorcan lifted Graces chin you so he could see her,."don't hide that beautiful face" he said with his sexy Irish accent. Grace felt hot with his touch, and looked into his eyes. Lorcan slipped away from her feeling guilty. "Lorcan..? " Grace said. "I.. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your friendship, your love..." he hushed out. "Lorcan... who says you don't deserve my love?" Grace whispered, she lifted his hand onto her heart. "Feel my heartbeat, it only beats for you, even though you are a vampire, you don't have one.. I know how you feel about me.." Grace whispered. "Grace... no, no you don't know how strong my feelings are for you ... I can't control myself around you." Lorcan tried to pull his hand away from her chest, but it wouldn't move. Grace felt her chest get hotter, her heart beating faster, Lorcan felt it too. "Lorcan..." Grace whispered. "Grace.. I love you," Lorcan trembled. "I don't want to lose you." "Lorcan... I love you too." Grace whispered. Lorcan felt himself smile brilliantly as he cupped graces face in his hands. "Oh Grace.." he said as he brought his face close to hers. Grace felt Lorcans hot breath on her face, and then his hot lips followed. Lorcans arms went around Grace, Grace grabbed his shoulders. Lorcan deepened his kiss and Grace moaned. Lorcan felt hot and lost control of himself, and so he picked up Grace and went to his cabin. Lorcan dropped Grace on the bed and shut the door. He pushed down against her and Grace hugged him closer. But then, Lorcan pulled away, his face looked guilty and horrified. "Oh Grace.. I.. I'm sorry.. I told you I can't control myself around you.. you are just too sexy." Lorcan said dreamingly. "Lorcan, it's ok , I want this.. I'm yours tonight and always. Grace whispered seductively. "Grace.." then he lost all control and let lust overtake him. He pushed Grace down on the bed, and kissed her passionately. Grace moaned and took off Lorcan shirt, and Lorcan lifted off Graces dress and his pants. Grace let Lorcan undo her bra, and it came off exposing her breasts. Lorcan grabbed them with his cold hands and Grace pulled him closer. Lorcan pulled off her lace panties and Grace pulled off his boxers. Lorcan rubbed his tongue on her breasts , and Grace licked his neck. Lorcan shivered and embraced her roughly. Lorcan panted in her ear and watched her lovingly. Grace shivered with love, and soon Lorcan was ontop of her. She played with his hair and Lorcan grasped her waist.. and he pushed gently. Grace gasped, and groaned uncontrollably. She panted "Oh Lorcan, don't stop.." which powered Lorcan further in and harder with each push. Lorcan kissed Grace over and over each with more passion. "Grace.." he kept saying, "Grace.." more and more roughly every time. "Lorcan.. Oh Lorcan," she said with tears in her eyes. She trembled when he stopped and went down to where he punctured her. His hot breath made her whimper, and his hot tongue in her made her groan loudly. Lorcan took it as encouragement and put more pressure to his tongue. Grace pushed his face further in. She whimpered when he stopped, his eyes like a tiger stalking it's prey. He lifted her up and put her ontop of him, she pushed him inside and he groaned, he watched her with an intense gaze full of lust and love. He played with her breasts as she bounced up and down on him, he helped her occasionally by grasping her waist and pushed her deeper. They groaned and Lorcan went untop again, flipping her over. Grace pulled him in with her sexy gaze and Lorcan ravaged her until she pleaded him to stop. But Lorcan couldn't stop, he proweled on.. and seeing Graces angelic face in delight prevented him further not to stop. "Drink my blood Lorcan, you're getting tired, and I don't want it to stop." "Grace... " he couldn't finish because he bit her breasts and drank from her softly. Grace pulled him further in and punctured harder in. Lorcan was filled with bloodlust and punctured Grace harder than before and Grace moaned and panted in his ear. Lorcan stopped drinking and kissed Grace instead, deep and powerful. Lorcan moaned as she rubbed her breasts across his chest. Lorcan rubbed his puncturer in Grace deeper. Moaning and groaning, they both finally tired out and stopped. "Oh Lorcan , my first time.. it was the most wonderful sex ever." "Oh Grace, I'm so glad you were my first time... you were so sexy, I couldn't stop."  
"I love you Lorcan.." "I love you Grace."


End file.
